Ranking Council Election Page/Inenarrativus
Inenarrativus' Ranking Council Election * My username is Inenarrativus and my profile is here * I joined this site on 15th July, so I haven't been here for 3-months, but our chief (ok maybe chief is too much... Boss? Leader? Major Admin? Okay let's get back to the topic) has just allowed me to do my election in spite of this fact, sooooo... Here I am! * I have much more than 900 edits * I think I should be on the council because I've been playing this game from January/February 2016, I stopped last March because I changed my phone, and I restarted playing last June. Right now, I'm in Champion I; yesterday I went to Legendary IV but I met three cancerous teams with Wyrmlad, Eisul, and WM Ragnarok (one for each team obviously). Fuck OP monsters, I'm lucky I've met Fusion just once. For these reasons, I think I have enough knowledge about this game to join the council. * Forgot to mention, my level is 72. Kinda standard (sorry Azure I copied your comment) * Additional info? Ummm, I think I'm the only 16-year-old guy who almost cried after watching all 3 "How To Train Your Dragon" movies in a row. Don't blame me, it's a Pixar/DreamWorks trilogy, it was obvious I would cry because of the ending. Ok I don't think anyone cares but anyways... Do you vote for Inenarrativus to be a Ranking Council member? Kyrem13: Ok, well you were close with the How To Train Your Dragon thing, it is Dreamworks. Pixar had no hand (from my knowledge) in making the trilogy. Anywho, yeh I vote yes. It's been long enough for you imo and honestly, we really do need more members since Alpha isn't always on when we need extra votes and decisions made. And you've had some good arguments about certain monsters so I can tell that you care. Guil: Yee. Fenrir and Ragnarok are the only Monsters worthy of OP Rank and uhhhhhhh... what other shit do you say that's meme worthy? Epikart: I would say something about the slight rule-break, but I tried to apply with 17 days on my belt, so I can't say shit. Anyway, I'm gonna have to go with a yes here. You seem to be pretty educated on this game, based on what I've seen you say around the place (especially when you helped correct my blindness to Soul Hugger's relative suckage compared to the other elites), and your edits almost always seem to be for benefit, and that's not even mentioning how many there are. You're not a dickbag, either, so you get my vote. (oh, btw, you're not alone. i cried at a cutscene in pokepark 2, so i'm even more of a baby) Azure: Yes. You have good skills and Marco Bignoli. You are always and will always be an epic meme. Yoshijr: After much anticipation, my vote is... going to be explained in this message. Suspense at its finest. Btw I'm hiding my vote in the middle of this message so you have to read it to find out. My first two points still stand from the old message. Additionally, you do seem a bit obstinate when it comes to discussing monsters, which might be a problem if you are on the council since you might not be willing to change your vote. I vote yes tho. I'm voting yes because you can create a much needed discussion about monsters we are ranking. We need another member to break ties sometimes. You do know what you're talking about for the most part. Now, time to write a random sentence or 2 so my vote is truly in the middle of this comment. I own the game Pokepark 2 that Epikart cried during. Gonna be honest, the game is not that great. Pokepark 1 was way better than Pokepark 2. HAYIRDIR LO: Yes, you deserve to be a member of Ranking Council, Marco Bignoli. Icecreamlover1234: Yessssss, definitely yes, you're amazing and I think that you'll be a great part of the ranking council. Alpha: Yeah! You contribute way more than most people to the wiki, and your experience in the game is enough for you to have an opinionon new monsters. We also need more council members who are still playing the game, since Guil and I don't anymore... Category:Past Elections